


Wherever you are is Home

by SeleneJessabelle12626



Category: Mianite (Fandom), Mianite-fandom, the realm of mianite
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Memory Loss, Mianite s-1, Mianite s1, Mianitian Isles - Freeform, Realm of Mianite, Visions in dreams, mianite - Freeform, references to mianite s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/SeleneJessabelle12626
Summary: The others said he had to pick a side. The feeling that neither were right for him was pervasive, a pull to something else he just couldn’t shake. Nothing they said hinted to any other option though. It was good or evil. Mianite or Dianite. But why then, later when he was alone with his thoughts, would the idea of balance not leave him?
Relationships: William Tucker Boner/Sonja Reid (background)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Wherever you are is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so remember me? I may have fallen deep deep back into the Mianite hole and have not even looked at my document for Scavenger in over a month. Oops. 
> 
> So to those who like Mianite, welcome! To those who follow me for Star Wars, it mayyyy be a bit. #blameNerfHouse

“Well this is it lads. It’s been a proper honor.” Tom said, looking between Jordan and Karl. Though his gaze lingered on Jordan for a long moment. They’d kept it from Karl, their suspicions that they would wake up on the island they’d first met. Karl had not been a part of that life and the odds of him joining it now were slim at best. “See you on the other side.” He saluted, boarding the ship that was supposed to take him back to his original homeland. 

“It’s been a pleasure Sparklez. Good to meet you.” Karl said, giving his own salute before stepping aboard his ship. 

“Safe travels.” Jordan said with nod, he watched the two ships launch and begin their voyage to the horizon. His own waited still, bobbing in the waves. He wasn’t ready to leave yet. The next time he saw Ianite, it would be in a world where Dianite had stolen her heart and imprisoned her. He knew it would all work out but still, knowing that he would be subjecting her to that made him hesitate. 

“It will alright My Champion.” She said, appearing next to him on the beach. “It’s hard, but your time here has come to its end. Whatever awaits you, never forget that I will be beside you. My faith in you is unwavering, it has been and always will be.” He turned to meet her eyes, knowing that they would not be the same when he saw her next. There were no other Ianite’s with Heterochromia, this Ianite, the one who’d stood by him from so early in this life, would change as time passed. She would grow and mature from this young, ambitious woman destined for strength into the ethereal, powerful Goddess he would one day come to know. All the Gods would. All because of what he, Tom and Karl had done in this time. It was their efforts that would lead to everything that was to come. It was just something he had to accept.

“Thank you My Lady. For everything.” 

She tentatively embraced him, kissing his temple. “It’s time my friend.” Of all the Ianite’s he knew, this one was the only one he’d truly call his friend. It was a nice change to get to know her as a friend instead of a deity just out of reach or a whatever strange familial relationship he’d had with the Ianite of Ruxomar. 

Jordan boarded his ship, looking back at her as it began to drift out to sea. She didn’t wave or cry or look sad by his departure. Instead she simply gave him one last goodbye the same way the Ianite of Ruxomar had “See you soon, my man.” 

~

When Jordan opened his eyes, there was solid ground beneath him. The last thing he remembered was pounding rain, lightning, shouting, and the horrifying sound of a splitting wood. He’d been on a ship, at least he thought so. The memory was fading quickly though, with each breath it grew hazier and hazier until he had no recollection of anything at all. How had he gotten here? Where was here? Who was the man descending the hill down towards him?

The names Tom and Tucker, Syndicate and Jericho respectively, seemed familiar. But for the life of him Jordan could not figure out why. As Tom gave him a tour of this land, Mianite they called it, Jordan couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d been here before. 

“You’ve got to choose a team. You’ve either got to be Dianite or Mianite. I’m Dianite, which is evil, Mianite’s the good guy.” 

When Tom began what could only be a recruitment speech Jordan’s first instinct was to join him. There were three worshipers of Mianite and only one of Dianite. “So I should probably join your side for the sake of _balance_.” He didn’t speak the last word, faltering before it left his mouth, something about it resonated within his head, echoing in his mind in a dozen voices. 

The tour continued, Tucker piping in and out with commentary as they went, giving his own opinions and thoughts. 

“Well you say you’re Dianite but you have to prove yourself to him. You have to do something evil…” Tom was saying. Well that wasn’t what Jordan wanted. He was so new to this world, he didn’t want to make enemies already. He didn’t want to kill anyone. He’d only agreed to join Dianite for sake of fairness, so that Tom wasn’t the only one. From what it was sounding like, Mianite’s beliefs were much closer to what Jordan wanted to be, a good guy and friend to these people. Though honestly, Mianite did sound a bit, restrictive. There had to be a better option. A middle ground between the two. 

He mulled over it while Tom continued to show him around, laughing at the appropriate moments and making small comments to keep him talking, though Jordan was entirely in his own head. This was all so eerily familiar. 

He got inadvertently thrown into a feud between Tom and Tucker, the unwilling carrier of stolen goods. He decided to give it back because really what was the point? Tom called him out on it, annoyed at how quickly he’d pulled back from Dianite. 

“Yo whose team are you on?! Pick a side!” Tom accused with a disgruntled look. 

“I’m on both teams for now.” Yeah that seemed fine, don’t pick either side, not yet. The feeling that neither were right for him was pervasive, a pull to something else he just couldn’t shake. But nothing they said hinted to any other option. It was good or evil. Mianite or Dianite. But why then, later when he was alone with his thoughts, would the idea of balance not leave him? 

A woman named Sonja arrives a few days later, Foxx she called herself. Just like the other two she seemed so oddly familiar. Her arrival does give him a strange notion of wholeness, like a new puzzle piece slotting into place. 

He’d begun to get more glimpses of what could only be memories, or perhaps they were visions? Nothing ever very clear nor anything that really stays in his head for long, fading as quickly as it comes. The color purple features in most of them in some way or another, but he can’t fathom why. He hears a woman’s voice sometimes though never remembers her words. He has visions of an underwater structure of purple stone and another of an immense castle on an island above the void. He doesn’t tell the others, wary of any of them thinking he’s choosing one side or another with who he talks to or even worse, thinking him mad. He can’t even go to the priest, who might have an idea of the source, because the priest has chosen a side in this odd conflict. Jordan had said he’d be neutral, but he’d not expected how difficult that would be. 

A mining expedition in the Nether earns him a recruitment pitch from Tucker this time, the man waxing poetic about how good his God was. And really, if it weren’t for that feeling of staunch wrongness that reared itself every time Jordan considered either side, he might’ve agreed, Mianite the lesser of two evils. But the thought of committing to Mianite just felt so wrong, the same way the discussion of joining Dianite did. He didn’t understand why, but the fact was, it just did. 

“Well I haven’t chosen my God yet.” He defended, for what felt like the thousandth time. What was it about him wanting to be in the middle that they didn’t understand? He would find another way. There had to be another way, another option. 

“Yes you have!” Tucker dismissed.

“I’m on Team Ianite!” Jordan argued without thought, but realized after a moment, he was unsure where he’d gotten that name. 

Tucker had fallen silent at the declaration but a moment later seemed to consider it. “Nobody is on that team yet so that’s an interesting move. We have no idea who that is, so that’s uh, a bold claim.” 

They laughed it off and went about their business, but Jordan could not help but feel that something significant had just occurred. 

His house was full of water when he returned home and despite it being most obviously Tom’s fault, he didn’t own up to it and Tucker only added fuel to the metaphorical flame with his taunting and teasing. It was the first true prank he’s been on the receiving end of. He’d told them he was neutral, not on anyone’s side, the hope had been that by declaring that he’d be out of either firing line. Apparently that was not the case. ‘Ianite’, the name had been almost a throw away to get Tucker off his back but the more he mulled it over, said the name, the more it made sense. The more right it felt. 

There was a middle ground. Ianite was the middle ground. He would be Team Ianite.

“Alright, Alright if that’s how it’s going to be. Welcome Team Ianite to the game.”

“Who the hell is Team Ianite?” Tom asked

“Independent of the others.” Jordan continued. They laughed, Tom and Tucker. But Jordan had never felt more sure. “Yeah, Yeah. You messed with the wrong guy. Team Ianite is coming into play here.” They laughed, made fun of Ianite without hesitation. 

“I picture Ianite like an enderman…” Tom was meaning to insult Ianite but maybe he was on to something. The idea of an enderman didn’t sound wrong, maybe the way Tom was describing it did, but the End. That seemed right.

“Don’t insult Ianite man.” Jordan said, but already he could feel his certainty waning. Maybe they were right and he was just making something stupid up. But if that were the case, why did it feel so right?

They move on, not even sparing another thought once they’d gotten the giggles out of their systems. Jordan spends the rest of the day emptying the water from his house, enjoying the fact that the twisting anxious feeling he’d had ever since he’d been told to choose Mianite or Dianite had finally disappeared. He’d found his path. He didn’t know much about it yet, Ianite was barely more than a concept, let alone a proper God, maybe they would never be a proper God in the way Mianite and Dianite were, but at least Ianite was his. 

He’s grown used to the dreams by now. Tonight however, there was a shift. He saw a vision of a crystal prison in the sky, of a village that appeared to float upon the sea with a tiny temple-like structure, a home of purple wood built into the side of a hill made of ender stone. 

He saw a regal looking woman swathed in purple and gold, her hair the color of deep violet flowers draping down her back, a thin golden crown encircling her head. He saw the same woman in a port town with a castle, dressed in pale blue, a kind smile on her lips. Again he saw her, in the purple building under the sea, dressed in casual attire with an almost childish gleam in her two different colored eyes. They shifted from one to another endlessly, all the same yet all different. They surrounded and encircled him in a void of darkness but he did not feel unsafe, in fact, he felt at home among them. 

_“My Champion”_ They addressed him all as one with smiles on their faces but then began to fade into a wispy purple haze. The haze grew and grew, reforming into a strange and massive sculpture of a dancing woman made of black and amethyst stone. He took a step closer and was suddenly transported. The dream felt real in an instant despite him not knowing exactly what was happening. He could hear the eerie hum in the air of the End, see the purple homestead in the hill, feel the weight of armor on his body and the heft of a bow in his hand. He was flying then, hovering off the ground without even a thought towards the effort. Cautiously he flew up towards the sculpture’s head, investigating what had become of the His Lady. And where had that come from? His Lady? What was that supposed to mean? A gnawing sense of dread began to build within him, this was not something happy nor something good, this was something quite the opposite, something very very sad. He reached out towards the sculpture’s cheek but before his fingertips could brush the surface, it began to turn to ash. He watched horrified, as it fell, drifting and floating to the ground below. Against all reason or understanding, he began to cry. 

Jordan sat up in bed, disoriented. Out his window he could see the beginnings of the sunrise, the sky tinged lavender and periwinkle, just barely beginning to bleed into orange. He scrubbed at his face, yawning. No point in going back to sleep now. He took a moment to think back on what he could of his dreams, a practice he’d picked up soon after he realized he was having dreams that were out of the ordinary. It didn’t work very well, he rarely remembered more than a snippet or two, but it was better than nothing. Today he remembered seeing a woman. He couldn’t recall what she looked like or if she’d spoken to him or where they’d been, but he was certain that there had been a woman. Who could she be? A wife? A sister? A mother? None of those ideas felt particularly wrong, but in the same measure that they didn’t feel quite right either. He sighed and put his face into his hands, he wished he had his memories.

Weeks passed. Shenanigans happened. The notion of Ianite was all but forgotten by the others aside from a passing teasing remark. However, they’d all stopped their attempted recruitment of him to their sides. Perhaps they, as he did, believed in Ianite. Or more likely, they’d realized he was too stubborn and would not be choosing either of their Gods. 

Then came the day that changed everything. 

A temple appeared. A massive, elaborate, beautiful structure dedicated to Mianite. Jordan explored it in awe alongside Tucker and Sonja at their invitation. In past weeks alliances had been formed and chaos had reigned. They, Jordan especially, lived their lives on the edge of a sword, constantly expecting a follower of Dianite to appear and strike them down. He’d aligned himself with the two Mianitees in hopes that the three of them might be able to survive better as a group. 

Mianite himself awaited them within the temple. Jordan explored by himself, leaving the others time to converse with their God. But then, Mianite had spoken to him, asked him to speak alone. Jordan complied, having no real reason not to trust the God. He was the good guy after all, the Order to Dianite’s Chaos. So he trekked to the top of the temple, stopping before the God. 

‘Say nothing to anyone but me and you.’ The sign before Mianite said. In his hand he held a book, shimmering with magic. Jordan fell silent in an instant, unsure of what exactly was happening. He nodded, somewhat reluctantly but said not a word. Mianite handed him the book and simply said his goodbyes, vanishing. 

The others were suspicious when Jordan claimed to have received nothing. But what was he to do but lie? He did his best not to flounder as the others made their disbelief of his lies obvious but he had to admit to himself, he was not the best at lying. As with many other things, they dropped it soon enough, giving Jordan a chance to actually open the book.

It spoke of a secret vault that would gift him items that only he may be worthy to hold and of the danger of having them. Included were coordinates of where to find the code to open the vault and the wish of good fortune from the God. But it was the last lines that made him fall to his knees upon the sand. 

_‘I hope you find my long lost sister, Ianite there. We will need her to defeat Dianite for one final battle.’_

Ianite was real. His throat suddenly felt tight and his eyes stung as tears began to well within them. He had not a God, but a Goddess. He let out a laugh of shocked astonishment. He was not alone in this world with a made up deity. Every urge, vision, thought and dream had actually meant something. Ianite was real and she was waiting for him.

Even leaving as soon as he could, it took hours of travel by horse and boat to reach the coordinates. It was late in the night when he eventually made landfall on the island where his destination should be. In fact it might have even been nearing dawn. He was exhausted from the nonstop travel, sore from sitting in a boat all day and just emotionally drained from the voyage. But he was so close, he could not stop now, not when he was so close to finding her. 

By the time he collected enough materials to build up to the structure he saw in the sky, the sun was peeking over the horizon. It had taken him all day and all night to reach this spot but it was all going to be worth it. The closer he got to more it became clear. The structure was some sort of crystal platform floating on what seemed to be a wispy cloud. It could only have been created by a God. 

He set foot upon it, heart sinking in his chest. He’d seen this before, this strange prison in the sky. It was void of life and all hopes of meeting Ianite disappeared in an instant. He would be worried about what was clearly a prison cell if not for the fact that one side was open, destroyed even. She’d been here but was no longer. 

He was too late to help her. Someone had imprisoned his Goddess, Dianite if he had to guess. An unexpected fury filled him at the very idea, a flare of vengeance rearing its head. He’d get his revenge, they’d see that balance went both ways. An eye for an eye, an offense for an offense, a life for a life. 

The wind whistled through the bars, the rustling of paper catching his attention. A scroll had been slotted in the spot where two bars met, tied down with a bit of leather cord. Curiously he undid the knot and removed the paper. On one side was written a simple code, the numbers he needed to access the vault, but the other was decorated with a fine script in dark ink.

_‘If you find this then know I am alive. Do not worry about me… I will come when I need to. -Ianite’_

His fury faded like smoke in the wind. He closed his eyes and pressed the paper to his heart, relieved and overjoyed. Hope filled his soul like the rising sun behind him. He would meet his Goddess one day but for now, knowing she was alive was enough. 


End file.
